The One That Got Away
by Laemia
Summary: Lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, il allait la voir, elle. Morgana. Et tout s'arrangeait. Sauf que Morgana n'était plus là. OS, Merlin/Morgana.


Disclaimer: On est sur un site de fanfictions, nan? Donc rien n'est à moi. Mêmepas le titre, vu qu'il vient d'une chanson de Katy Perry.

Pairing: Mergana, et un tout petit sous entendu Merthur parce que non décidément je peux pas m'en empêcher! xD

Hey! =) Deuxième fic sur ce fandom! Bon, celle-ci change beaucoup de la première... xD

Alors alors, petite précision, j'utilise le nom anglais de Morgane (donc avec un a au bout), parce que je trouve ça beaucoup plus joli et parce que je suis habituée à la VO. =)

J'espère que vous aimerez, en tout cas!

* * *

><p>Avant, dans ce qui lui paraissait maintenant être une autre vie -il a l'impression que ça remonte à aussi loin- ils étaient bons amis, elle et lui.<p>

Quand Arthur le malmenait, l'insultait, le rejetait plus bas que terre, il avait l'habitude d'aller la voir. Elle. Dame Morgana. Quand il se sentait usé, fatigué de combattre -de suivre ou de repousser son destin -il ne savait plus vraiment- il savait qu'il pourrait frapper à sa porte et que tout s'arrangerait. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais en tout cas il en avait l'impression.

Bien sûr, il ne lui parlait pas de la magie, de la destinée et ce genre de choses, mais ça l'aidait tout de même à y voir plus clair.

Oh, ce n'était pas comme si être au service d'Arthur était la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver. Au contraire, le Prince était plus indulgent que les autres nobles, et il signifiait beaucoup aux yeux de Merlin. Il tenait vraiment à lui. Mais parfois c'était juste trop.

Trop de mensonges, trop de haine contre la sorcellerie, trop de "idiot", trop de "lâche", trop de blessures qu'Arthur lui infligeait sans s'en rendre compte. Et aussi, trop de monstres à combattre, trop de pression, et personne -pas même Gaius- ne se rendait vraiment compte de ce qu'il traversait -de combien c'était difficile.

Alors Merlin allait voir Morgana. Elle l'accueillait avec un sourire, lui disait d'entrer, et ils parlaient parfois toute la nuit. De choses et d'autres, du royaume, d'Arthur.

Jamais d'eux. Parce qu'il ne devait pas y avoir d_'eux_. De temps à autres, il le voyait dans les yeux de son amie. Qu'elle y songeait. Lui aussi. Mais ça n'arriverait pas. Leur amitié était déjà trop.

Merlin avait de moins en moins de raisons de se plaindre. Arthur ressemblait de moins en moins au crétin royal du début. Il devenait plus sage, plus conscient des autres et plus proche du roi qu'il devrait un jour devenir. Pourtant, Merlin passait de plus en plus de temps en compagnie de Morgana.

Mais c'était avant.

Avant...

Au début, il avait été heureux -égoïstement. Morgana avait des pouvoirs magiques. Il pourrait enfin tout lui confier. Il aurait quelqu'un à qui parler. Seulement, Gaius lui a ordonné de se taire, de ne rien lui dire, et à ce moment il a pensé à tout sauf à lui-même. Il songeait à quel point elle se sentirait seule en ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Surtout elle, la pupille d'Uther... Oh, elle était forte, mais personne ne pouvait supporter ça longtemps.

Il l'avait emmenée voir les druides. Sa première erreur. Il regrettait terriblement de ne pas avoir écouté Gaius sur ce point-là. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé s'il ne lui avait rien dit.

Sa deuxième erreur fut d'épargner Morgana lorsque celle-ci s'était alliée avec Morgause. Cette fois-ci par contre, il ne regrettait pas. Il n'y arrivait juste pas.

Il n'avait jamais voulu l'empoisonner, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était elle ou Arthur. Et ce serait toujours Arthur. S'il devait recommencer, il le referait certainement.

Il n'aurait pas dû dire à Morgause le nom du poison pour qu'elle puisse la soigner. Mais là encore, si c'était à refaire, il recommencerait. Peu importe combien de vies ça coûterait encore.

Un an plus tard, elle était revenue.

Elle disait lui avoir pardonné son acte. Il était heureux. Puis...

La chute.

Elle lui avait menti. Elle ne lui voulait plus aucun bien. Ni à lui, ni à Camelot.

Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était Morgause -sa nouvelle soeur, la sorcière qui avait débarqué un jour, sortie de nulle part, et que Morgana avait préférée aux gens qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours- et sa revanche. Sa stupide revanche. Il fallait blâmer Uther pour cela.

Elle avait fini par montrer son véritable visage aux yeux du reste du monde. Un choc pour tout le monde. Uther ne s'en était jamais remis.

Et Arthur... Brisé également, en quelques sortes. Trahi par sa propre soeur. C'était le genre de blessures qui ne se refermait pas, peu importait le temps qu'on y mettait. Et ça ébranlait encore davantage sa foi en la magie. Il fallait quasiment tout reprendre à zéro. Tout ce que Merlin avait construit ces années en le faisant douter du jugement d'Uther concernant les sorciers. Il faudrait recommencer.

A présent, c'était Arthur qu'il venait voir certaines nuits. Quand Morgana -le souvenir de Morgana- le hantait trop.

Dans ces moments là, il ne pouvait juste pas rester seul, dans sa chambre vide, à attendre un sommeil qui ne viendrait pas. Il la revoyait comme elle était _avant_. Fière, bornée, défiant les lois pour ce qu'elle croyait juste. Comme maintenant, en fait -sauf qu'à présent son coeur était empli de haine.

Il voyait aussi son regard effrayé le jour où il l'avait empoisonnée, quand elle se débattait pour chercher de l'air qui n'atteignait pas ses poumons. Il avait senti sa peur en cet instant, et il voyait encore chaque détail de son visage au moment où elle avait compris la trahison.

Puis, il y avait le regard froid de la nouvelle Morgana, celle qui s'habillait tout de noir. Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle qu'avant, mais d'une beauté si tranchante et cruelle que ça lui faisait mal de la regarder. Mais elle était loin, alors il n'avait pas à le faire. Et, en quelque sorte, son absence lui paraissait encore plus douloureuse.

Arthur avait besoin de compagnie aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il le laisser rester dans sa chambre toute la nuit. Ils ne parlaient pas toujours. Une simple présence suffisait. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Merlin s'accrochait au Prince comme à une bouée de sauvetage -sans lui, il s'écroulerait certainement- mais pas seulement. C'était son meilleur ami, celui qu'il devait protéger -et même sans cette stupide destinée il donnerait sa vie pour lui- et celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, en définitif.

Et c'est pour lui qu'il déjouait sans cesse les plans de Morgana. Pour lui qu'il la tuerait sans doute si l'occasion se présentait. Il n'hésiterait même pas.

Après tout, l'ancienne Morgana était morte. La nouvelle n'était qu'un souvenir de celle qui s'en était allée.


End file.
